Thanksgiving Blessings
by jenny crum
Summary: See what happens when Derek and Penelope finally admit their feelings on Thanksgiving, this is a little 3 shot
1. Chapter 1

Thanksgiving Blessings-Ch 1

Derek Morgan blew out a deep breath as he stood outside his baby girls apartment, he was suppose to pick her up and take her to his mom and Daves to join the rest of the team for Thanksgiving dinner. He pulled out the small black box and opened it and smiled as he looked at the huge engagement ring that screamed Penelope Garcia.

He had been carrying the ring around with him everywhere he went, if he was away on a case it was in his go bag and if he was home it was with him. He said, "come on Morgan you can do this, you've been in love with this woman since the day you met her, tell her how you feel, spill your guts to the all seeing, all knowing oracle" as he raised his hand to knock on her door.

Penelope walked through her beaded curtain and headed through to the door saying, "hang on, I'm comin I'm comin", she opened the door and said, "come in hotstuff, I'm almost ready". She walked into the kitchen and grabbed her potato salad and double chocolate chip brownies and said, "alright angel fish I'm ready, I'm ready".

Derek said, "angel before we go can we talk"?, she said, "sure, sure, what's wrong"?, he took the potato salad out of her hands and said, "let me put this back up okay"?, she swallowed hard and said, "hotstuff you're scaring me". Derek walked back into the living room and said, "baby I'm not trying to scare you but I think this talk is way overdue".

He took her by the hand and led her to the couch and said, "you are my best friend, the best thing that's every happened to me", Penelope said, "awwww hotstuff, you're making me blush". Derek grinned and said, "baby as you know my reputation isn't a good one", Penelope said, "I don't care about your reputation, I care about you, you're my best friend and I love you".

Derek smiled and said, "and I love you to baby and that's why I" and their conversation was stopped temporarily by the sound of Penelopes cell ringing, she said, "hold that thought Adonis" as she grabbed her phone. Derek ran his hand over his head and watched as she walked across the room, she nodded her head and said, "yeah, yeah I've got it".

He really needed to talk to Penelope and whoever it was on the other end was getting in the way of him bearing his soul to his baby girl soooo he did what any man would have done he walked over and took her cell out of her hand. Penelope said, "hotstuff what"? and Derek said, "please forgive me baby girl and whoever this is on the phone".

JJ laughed and said, "Morgan what's gotten in to you"?, Derek said, "Jayje I'm sorry for interrupting your phone call butttt this conversation that we're trying to have is years overdue". JJ said, "talk, what talk"?, Derek said, "we'll fill you in later but right now I need to talk to my baby girl", JJ said, "alright alright but don't forget dinner is at 5:00 and it's 2:00 now".

Derek said, "we won't forget, we won't forget", JJ grinned and said, "and whatever it is that you need to talk to Garcie about good luck", Derek sighed happily and said, "thank you Jayje and we'll see you all later" and ended the call. Penelope looked at him and said, "thank you" as he handed her cell back to her and she tucked it into her purse as he led her back to the couch.

He sat across from her and intertwined their fingers and said, "Penelope Grace Garcia, you are without a doubt the best thing that's ever happened to me, you're my best friend, my guiding light, my refuge and the other part of my heart". Penelope felt her heart racing as she sat there, what was happening, was he really telling her he loved her, was in love with her or was this all a dream.

Derek dropped to one knee and pulled out the small black box and said, "baby girl will you do me the honor or marrying me, of spending the rest of your life with me and being my baby girl forever"?, she, Penelope Garcia was speechless and all she could do was nod her head yes. Derek said, "tell me angel", she took a deep breath and said, "yes hotstuff, yes".

He slid the ring onto her finger and cupped her face in his hands and said, "I love you baby girl" before his lips descended on hers


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter contains sexual content

Thanksgiving Blessings-Ch 2

When they pulled apart Derek said, "I know this is fast but", she put her finger over his lips and said, "to fast, hotstuff, I've been in love with you since the day you called me the wrong name". He smiled and said, "that's how long I've been in love with you to but things never worked out for you and me".

She nodded her head and said, "either I was dating Mr. right now or you were dating Ms. right now"?, he said, "sadly yes but I'm tired of running from my feelings for you, running from the amazing future we could have together". Penelope said, "me to, all I want is to spend the rest of my life with you as your wife and the mother of your children".

Derek brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes and said, "that's all I want to sweetness", Penelope said, "what happens now"?, Derek said, "well now I want to take you though that beaded curtain and make mad passionate love to you, to the woman I love". Penelope felt her heart racing and she said, "I want that to but what about dinner"? Derek said, "how about we have dessert here and we'll worry about dinner later".

Before she could answer his lips were on hers, their tongues battled for control for several minutes before they pulled apart gasping for air, she caressed his cheek and said, "much much later" as she pulled him in for another kiss. Derek pulled away and growled as he picked her up bridal style and carried her through the beaded curtain so they could start making up for lost time.

Clothes went flying everywhere and soon the soon to be lovers were rolling around on the top of her huge bed with their arms and legs intertwined as they shared kiss after kiss. Penelope wrapped her arms and legs around Derek as he climbed between her creamy thighs and as he slid inside her they both gasped and moaned in pleasure.

Derek and Penelope had dreamed of making love since the day they met but both were afraid to say anything to the other but now nothing was going to stop them from being together, nothing. Penelope smiled against Dereks lips as he thrust his tongue inside her mouth where their tongues once again started battling for control.

As they pulled apart Derek said, "I love you", Penelope looked up into his dark eyes and said, "I love you more", he shook his head and said, "not possible baby girl, not possible" as he sped up the pace and depth of his thrusts. Her room filled with the sound of their moans and groans as each thrust was bringing the lovers closer and closer to what they both longed for, release.

Derek smiled against her lips a few minutes later as he felt her tightening up around him and a few hard deep thrusts later he exploded inside her and seconds later she joined him in bliss as wave after wave of pleasure rolled over them both. Before rolling beside her on the bed he said, "that was amazing", she rolled to her side and said, "that was perfection hotstuff, perfection" as she claimed his lips in a kiss.

They were laying there wrapped in each others arms for a few minutes before Penelope said, "I think I'm hallucinating", Derek said, "hallucinating what"?, she said, "I could swear that I smell turkey and dressing". Derek said, "if you're hallucinating so am I because I smell it to", Penelope wrapped a sheet around her and Derek slid his boxers back on as they journeyed through the beaded curtain and headed to the dining room.

They both smiled as they saw a table filled with food, a romantic dinner for two and on the table was a note that said, "CONGRATULATIONS, IT'S ABOUT TIME, ENJOY THE MEAL, WE LOVE YOU, HAPPY THANKSGIVING YOUR LOVING FAMILY". Penelope blushed and said, "does this mean that they came in here and ohhhhh they heard us making love".

Derek said, "let em listen you're mine now and I don't care who hears or sees us", Penelope wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for another kiss and when they pulled apart she said, "me either hotstuff, me either". Derek sighed and said, "how about we eat this delicious smelling food and then retire back to your bedroom for more dessert"?, she said, "you my love have a deal" as they sat down at the table and started eating the food their wonderful family had brought over.

After retiring to the bedroom the lovers spent the rest of the night making mad passionate love as continued making up for lost time

ONE CHAPTER LEFT


	3. Chapter 3

Thanksgiving Blessings-Ch 3

Epilogue- 1 Year Later

Derek and Penelope were married about 3 weeks later, it was a small wedding with only family surrounding them on their happy day, the newlyweds then spent a weeks honeymoon in Hawaii. They stayed at Daves beach house and had access to a private beach but they rarely journeyed from their bedroom because they spent almost the entire time in bed making love.

Which is why it wasn't a surprise to them when about 6 weeks later they found out that Penelope was pregnant with their first child, the pregnancy went amazing and Penelope loved every minute of it. She was currently in labor and only a few pushes away from bringing her son into this world but with her husband by her side at 12:02 on Thanksgiving morning Hank Spencer Morgan was born.

Penelope smiled as she watched the very proud daddy cut the cord, the doctor then cleaned their son off and handed him to his mommy for a few minutes before the nurses ushered him away to get weighed and measured. Derek held her hand and brought it to his lips and gently kissed it and said, "he's beautiful and perfect just like his mommy".

She grinned back at him and said, "he's a mini chocolate Adonis like his handsome daddy", Derek kissed the top of his sons head and said, "welcome to the world Hank Spencer Morgan". Penelope sighed happily and said, "mommy and daddy love you so much little man", Derek kissed his wife on the lips and said, "that we do buddy, that we do".

Penelope said, "what time is it handsome"?, he glanced down at his watch and said, "it's 12:30 am baby girl, Happy Thanksgiving", she grinned and said, "Happy Thanksgiving to you my love". She glanced back down at her son and said, "to both of my loves", the nurse then walked over and said, "I'm sorry Penelope but we need to take him for a few minutes".

Derek said, "how long before we get him back"?, the doctor said, "I need to get her sewed up and put into her room and then you'll be able to keep Hank with you in her room". Derek and Penelope both told their son goodbye for a few minutes and both got one little kiss on the top of his head and then watched as the nurse carried him out of the room.

The doctor looked at Derek and said, "it will just take me a few minutes to get her sewed up and into recovery and then after a few minutes she'll be moved to her room and then you and the others can be with her". Derek kissed his wife on the lips and said, "see you soon beautiful", she sighed tiredly and said, "see you soon my love" and then her and the doctor watched as he turned around and headed out of the room.

Around an hour later Penelope looked up from her son to see her amazing family walking into the room with Fran leading the pack, when she got beside the bed she said, "ohhhh he's gorgeous". Derek said, "of course he is he looks like his mommy", Penelope said, "he's a mini Derek for sure isn't he"?, Fran said, "I can see both of you in him" causing the proud parents to smile.

Reid said, "he's beautiful Garcia", she said, "thanks boy wonder", Dave walked over and kissed her on the cheek and said, "he's gorgeous kitten", she looked up at him and said, "thank you papa bear". Hotch stepped closer and said, "what's his name"?, Derek looked at Penelope and she grinned as he looked at the rest of his family and said, "everybody we'd like for you to meet Hank Spencer Morgan".

Fran and Reid smiled as Derek said, "Hank after my pops and Spencer after the best little brother a man could have", Fran hugged her son and said, "your father would be honored and proud of his namesake". Reid said, "I'm truly honored guys", Penelope said, "a strong name for a strong little boy", everybody nodded their heads in agreement.

Penelope sighed and said, "sorry that we won't be home for Thanksgiving dinner", Fran said, "don't worry about that, if you couldn't come to dinner we brought dinner to you". Derek smiled and said, "seriously"?, Fran and Dave nodded their heads yes as they looked up to see the nurses pushing several carts into the rool filled food.

Dave looked at the nurses and said, "we also brought food for the nurses and doctors on this floor, it's in the staff lounge", the nurses smiled and thanked Dave and the rest of the clan before heading out to give the family some time alone to celebrate Thanksgiving with their newest member. As everybody gathered round the bed Penelope smiled and knew that she was surrounded by her Thanksgiving blessings.

HAPPY THANKSGIVING EVERYBODY AND I HOPE YOU HAVE A SAFE AND AWESOME HOLIDAY, LOVE YA


End file.
